In a die 1 of a pelletizer as shown in FIG. 1, a member 3 made of a hard alloy or ceramic is attached to the outlet side of a die nozzle 2 through which a resin is to be extruded. This member 3 is attached for the purpose of preventing abrasion of the die 1 due to contact with a cutter blade.
Heretofore, the member 3 has been soldered to the die 1, as illustrated in FIG. 2, in which a solder material is schematically shown and indicated by reference numeral 4. In accordance with such a soldering method, however, the die 1 and the member 3 were not always steadily joined together. In some cases, because of insufficient bond strength, the member 3 can peel apart and drop off.